


truth or dare

by watsoninwakanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Im tired, M/M, Merry Christmas, No Angst, One Shot, Pining, Truth or Dare, Tyrus - Freeform, kiss, lil bit of ambi, sorry i didn't really write jonah or marty, tyrus cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoninwakanda/pseuds/watsoninwakanda
Summary: Buffy's game of truth or dare has an unexpected result.Well, unexpected for the two oblivious boys named Cyrus and TJ.





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a tumblr [ask!](https://bambikippen.tumblr.com/post/181394708713/pls-truth-or-dare-fic)  
> sorry it isn't that great, i wrote it all in one sitting.  
> merry christmas btw!!!

The moment TJ had sat down on Buffy's living room floor, he knew he had made a huge mistake. He was surrounded by Jonah, Andi, Cyrus, Amber, Buffy, and Marty, and somehow, Buffy had convinced him to play truth or dare. _TJ Kippen? Playing truth or dare?_ He didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to play this clichéd game, especially with his  _crush_ in the room. It didn't help that he could tell Buffy definitely had something planned. Her eyebrows were wiggling in a way that told TJ she _knew_ something was up with him, and her glances between him and Cyrus confirmed his suspicion that she knew exactly what this 'something' was.

He sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

Once they were all situated on the floor, Buffy wasted no time getting started. Surprisingly, she didn't ask TJ first. Instead, she turned to his sister.

"Amber, truth or dare?"

Amber glanced up, pretending to think for a moment, but TJ knew she would chose truth. Amber always chose truth when she played with Andi around. It's like she _wanted_ to make her crush on the girl known.

"Truth," smiled the blonde, twisting her hair around her finger.

Buffy smirked. "Alright, if you were stranded on a deserted island, and could only bring one person with you, who would you bring?"

"Andi, obviously," replied Amber, a little too quickly.

Andi looked surprised. "Really? Why?"

Amber's cheeks rose with an erubescent glow. _Hmm, maybe she she wasn't that confident with her crush after all._

"I- well, you're really good at crafting and stuff so you could like build us a boat or something, I don't know." Answered the girl, flustered.

Andi smiled at that. "Well I wouldn't mind to being stranded on an island with you either, Amber."

Somehow, Amber's face managed to get even redder. TJ stifled a chuckle, how had Andi not noticed his sister's undying love for her yet? Was he really that obvious about Cyrus too? His attention was brought back to the game as Amber turned to look at Cyrus.

_Oh no._

"Cyrus?"

The brunet looked down at his hands, which were sitting in his lap. "Mhhm?"

Amber glanced around the room, and then turned back around to the boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Amber smiled mischievously. "Have you ever had a crush on someone in this room?"

An awkward tension grew throughout the teens. Cyrus kept his gaze firmly on his hands. "Umm... yes. I have."

Amber stared at him, waiting for more.

"That's all I'm saying about it," huffed Cyrus.

TJ couldn't contain his curiosity. Was it one of the girls? Perhaps a boy? Maybe _him_? He made a mental note to see if he could get more information out of Cyrus later. 

As the game continued on, TJ zoned out. He didn't really care to watch Marty and Jonah prank call Dr. Metcalf, or listen to Andi talk about her biggest fear. All TJ could think about was Cyrus. _Could he like him back? Should he ask him during his turn? Would that be too blunt?_

Cyrus wasn't really paying much attention either. He was too focused on watching TJ, who had been sneaking glances in his direction throughout the entire game. He didn't know what the older boy was thinking, but it was starting to worry him. In fact, he had been anxious ever since his turn. Buffy and Andi were the only ones who knew about his past crush on Jonah, but his current crush had happened to be in the room as well. He hadn't told anyone that he liked TJ, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Buffy and Amber were somehow both aware of it.

He focused his attention back on the game when Buffy turned around to face TJ. "Truth or dare, Kippen?" 

TJ shrugged absentmindedly. He wasn't in the mood to lick a toilet or run outside in the rain. "Truth."

Buffy looked surprised, but then she smiled. And in that moment, Buffy's smile was the thing TJ feared most in the world.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" She asked sweetly. _Too sweetly._  

TJ gulped. "Dare."

He faintly heard Amber protesting that he's not allowed to change his original choice, but he was too focused on hyper-analyzing Buffy's terrifying facial expressions.

She smiled at him again. "Fine, I _dare_ you to tell us if you have a crush on someone."

"That's not fair," whined TJ, but he knew he had no choice since he _had_ already broken the rules once.

"Life's not fair," answered Buffy, her grin taking up her entire face.

Cyrus watched their conversation closely. TJ was being weird. Did he have a crush on Buffy? It kind of looked like it. Why else would he be so embarrassed?

TJ sighed. "Fine, yes, I do have a crush on someone."

Cyrus could have sworn that TJ's eyes darted to his own for a moment before flickering away. 

Buffy waved her hand in a continuous motion, "Andddd?"

TJ crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you who it is. That wasn't the question."

Buffy glared at him, but pursed her lips in defeat. TJ met her gaze. "My turn now. Truth or dare, Buffy?"

"Dare," replied the girl, her tone provoking, as if she was challenging TJ to come up with a dare she couldn't do.

TJ smirked, "Fine. I dare you to stop asking me about my crush."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Kippen." She then scanned the room before turning back to the blond. "Truth or dare?"

Cyrus sighed, Buffy was in competition mode. Was the rest of the night really just going to be TJ and Buffy going back and forth?

TJ seemed to think so too, as he let out a long groan. Not wanting to make the same mistake as last time, he chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss someone of your choice, right now."

_Okay, big mistake._

TJ paled. He slowly glanced around the room. "Come on, Buffy, really?"

"It's a dare, you have to do it!" Smiled the girl. "Oh, and on the lips!"

TJ groaned and slowly stood up from his position on the floor.

For an awful moment, Cyrus thought he was going to turn around and kiss Buffy. Instead, TJ walked over to where _he_ was seated, and kneeled down beside him.

"Cyrus?" TJ asked, blushing furiously.

Cyrus would have appreciated how adorable the boy looked, had he not been too busy freaking out.

_TJ chose him? Out of everyone? Was it a joke? Was it because he closest to Cyrus and knew he wouldn't let it ruin their friendship? Or maybe he actually liked him?_

Cyrus had to know, and surprisingly, he felt more confident now than he ever imagined he would in such a situation. "You want to kiss _me_ , huh?"

TJ's face reddened even more. "I- uh, don't want to make you uncomfortable-" he blinked and averted his gaze, "but yeah."

Cyrus scooted closer to him, so their knees were touching. He reached up and gently cupped TJ's jaw, acting on the pure adrenaline running through his body. "Well that's good, because I want to kiss you too."

And then TJ leaned down, and ever so softly pressed his lips against Cyrus's. The brunet's chest exploded with fireworks and butterflies, everything that hadn't happened when he had kissed Iris. It felt better than anything he had ever felt before. TJ had one hand pressed against the back of his head, and the other wrapped firmly around his waste, and Cyrus was _melting_.

The kiss warmed TJ's entire body too, and he never wanted it to stop. Holding Cyrus was like holding an angel, the boy was an ethereal being of light and TJ had no idea how he had gotten lucky enough to be _kissing_ him right now. Eventually, the both pulled away, slightly out of breath. TJ leaned his forehead against Cyrus's, ignoring the hoots and hollers of his friends in the background.

"Hey," he whispered, gazing into the younger boy's swirling, brown eyes.

"Hey,'" replied Cyrus, with an enormous grin on his face.

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

TJ smiled, "Am I the person you have a crush on?"

Cyrus chuckled, "Yes, you are." 

And then he kissed him again, and everything was absolutely perfect.

Well, perfect except for the fact that TJ would have to thank Buffy, of all people, for this.


End file.
